Tommen Baratheon
2 4 5 6 |Erster Auftritt = "Der Winter naht" |Letzter Auftritt = "Blut von meinem Blut" |Erschienen in = 22 Episoden (siehe unten) |Titel = König der Andalen und der Ersten Menschen Herr der sieben Königslande Beschützer des Reiches Lord von Sturmkap |Dargestellt von = Callum Wharry (Staffel 1 u. 2) Dean-Charles Chapman (ab Staffel 4) |Sprecher = Giuliano Ceraolo (Staffel 1 u. 2) Leonard Rosemann (ab Staffel 4) }} Tommen Baratheon ist ein wiederkehrender Charakter in der ersten, zweiten, vierten, fünften und sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wurde in den ersten beiden Staffeln zunächst von Callum Wharry verkörpert und erschien zum ersten Mal in der ersten Episode der ersten Staffel. Ab der vierten Staffel wurde er durch Dean-Charles Chapman ersetzt und ist in der fünften und sechsten Staffel ein Hauptcharakter. Tommen ist ein Prinz der Sieben Königreiche und der jüngste Sohn von König Robert Baratheon und Königin Cersei Lennister. Allerdings ist sein leiblicher Vater Jaime Lennister. Er hat zwei Geschwister, einen älteren Bruder, Joffrey Baratheon, der nach Roberts Tod König auf dem Eisernen Thron wurde und eine ältere Schwester, Myrcella. Durch den Tod Joffreys, ist er der designierte König der Sieben Königslande. In der Serie Früheres Leben Es wird allgemeinhin angenommen, dass Prinz Tommen der jüngste Sohn von König Robert Baratheon und Königin Cersei Lennister ist. Zweck der Ehe zwischen Cersei und Robert war eine Allianz ihrer beiden mächtigen Häuser, die als Sieger aus der Rebellion gegen den Irren König, Aerys II. Targaryen, hervorgegangen waren. Tommen hat zwei ältere Geschwister, Myrcella und Joffrey. Der wirkliche Vater aller drei Kinder ist Jaime Lennister, der Zwillingsbruder ihrer Mutter. Tommen und Myrcella begleiteten ihren vermeintlichen Vater König Robert oft auf seinen Reisen. Wie seine Schwester ist Tommen einer der wenigen, die ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihrem Onkel Tyrion Lennister pflegen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder Joffrey ist Tommen gutmütig und schweigsam. Er gilt als zurückhaltendes, schüchternes Kind. Da sein Bruder Joffrey als "schwieriges" Kind galt, wurde Tommen von seiner Mutter besonders wohlbehütet erzogen. Staffel 1 thumb|left|210px|Tyrion scherzt mit Tommen. Tommen und der Rest der königlichen Familie begleiten Robert in den Norden auf seiner Reise nach Winterfell. Er speist am Morgen mit Cersei, Jaime und Myrcella, bis Tyrion sich zu ihnen gesellt. Tommen lacht, als er von seinem Onkel hochgehoben und beiseite gesetzt wird, damit er sich zu ihnen setzen kann. Tyrion begeistert Tommen und Myrcella, als er ankündigt zur großen Mauer zu reisen, um die Heimat der Weißen Wanderer zu sehen. Als er dann behauptet vom Rand der Mauer urinieren zu wollen, bringt er die Kinder zum lachen. Cersei jedoch ist weniger amüsiert,da diese nicht will, dass Tyrion Tommen und Myrcella verdirbt. Nach ihrer Rückkehr in die Hauptstadt Königsmund ist Tommen bei dem Turnier anwesend, das zu Ehren von Eddard Starks Ernennung zur neuen Hand des Königs abgehalten wird. Staffel 2 thumb|210px|Tommen spricht mit Sansa. An Joffreys Namenstag wird ebenfalls ein Turnier veranstaltet, bei dem Tommen, Myrcella und Sansa anwesend sind. Er freute sich, als Tyrion die Feierlichkeiten aufsucht und sagt, dass Tommen eines Tages so groß sein würde wie der Bluthund. Bei einem Abendessen mit Myrcella, Cersei und Sansa fragt Tommen seine Mutter, ob Robb nach dem Krieg getötet wird, und meint, dass er dies nicht wolle. Später wird seine Schwester Myrcella von Tyrion zu einer Ehe mit dem Haus Martell gezwungen. Aus diesem Grund muss sie Königsmund verlassen und wurde auf einem Schiff nach Dorne gebracht. Die königliche Familie verabschiedet Myrcella am Hafen, was Tommen zum Weinen bringt. Joffrey meinte dazu verachtend, dass Prinzen nicht weinen, jedoch bemerkt Sansa leise, dass sie Joffrey schon weinen gesehen hatte. Auf dem Rückweg zum Roten Bergfried erkennt Tyrion die angespannte Situation und ordnet an, dass Tommen schnellstmöglich in Sicherheit gebracht wird. Damit entgeht er nur knapp dem blutigen Aufstand, der viele Opfer fordern sollte. thumb|left|210px|Cersei will Tommen schützen. Tommen hält sich in Maegors Feste auf, während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser. Als der Kampf verloren scheint, bringt ihn Cersei in den Thronsaal und setzt sich mit ihm auf den Eisernen Thron. Sie versucht ihren Sohn zu beruhigen und erzählt ihm eine Geschichte über die Vorherrschaft des Löwen im Reich der Tiere: Der Wald ist voller bösartiger Bestien, wie Hirsche und Wölfe, aber er ist ein Löwe und alle werden sich vor ihm verneigen. Cersei öffnet ein Fläschchen mit tödlicher Nachtschattenessenz, das sie von Großmaester Pycelle erhalten hatte. Sie ist bereit, es sich und Tommen zu verabreichen, um Folter und einem schmerzvollen Tod zu entgehen, der sie durch Stannis Baratheon erwartet hätte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hält Cersei inne, als sie erkennt, dass nicht Stannis, sondern ihr Vater Tywin Lennister den Saal betritt und ihren Sieg über die Schlacht verkündet. Staffel 3 Tommen ist in der dritten Staffel der Serie nicht zu sehen. Jedoch ist davon auszugehen, dass er sich im Roten Bergfried aufhält. Staffel 4 Tommen ist bei der königlichen Hochzeit zwischen seinem Bruder Joffrey und Margaery Tyrell unter den Anwesenden. Joffrey wird auf dieser Hochzeit vergiftet und stirbt in den Armen seiner Mutter. Durch den Tod wird Tommen neuer König der Sieben Königslande. Da er jedoch minderjährig ist, übernimmt seine Mutter als Königin-Regentin die Regierungsgeschäfte. Im Beisein seiner Mutter trauert Tommen in der Großen Septe von Baelor um seinen großen Bruder. Sein Großvater Tywin Lennister erscheint in der Septe und gibt ihm erste Instruktionen über das Leben eines Königs. Tywin lehrt ihn, dass nicht Frömmigkeit, Gerechtigkeit oder Stärke einen guten König ausmachen, sondern Weisheit. Außerdem betont er die Wichtigkeit einer königlichen Vermählung, um die Blutlinie aufrechtzuerhalten. Cersei weist ihren Vater darauf hin, dass dies wohl kaum der richtige Zeipunkt wäre, doch Tywin achtet nicht auf sie; er legt Wert darauf, aus Tommen einen König zu machen, der beliebter als Joffrey ist, jedoch stets auf seine Ratgeber - also vor allem auf Tywin selbst - hört. Tommen wird eines Nachts von Margaery Tyrell, der Witwe seines Bruders, aufgesucht. Dabei enthüllt sie Pläne, wonach Margaery erneut vermählt werden soll, diesmal mit Tommen. Sie schlägt ihm daraufhin vor, ihm regelmäßig nächtliche Besuche abzustatten, damit sie einander kennenlernen. Tommen ist davon sichtlich begeistert, auch wenn er sich vor seiner Mutter fürchtet und dem was, sie dazu sagen könnte. Also überredet ihn Margaery, es als Geheimnis zu wahren. Sie ist sehr freundlich zu Tommen und erwärmt sich für die Idee, eine Ehe mit ihm zu führen, da er im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder alles andere als ein Monstrum ist. In einer feierlichen Zeremonie wird Tommen vom Hohen Septon zum König gekrönt. Tommen eröffnet die Gerichtsverhandlung gegen seinen Onkel Tyrion Lennister. Als Herrscher der Sieben Königslande stünde es dem Rechte nach ihm zu, die Verhandlung als Richter zu führen. Tommen jedoch übergibt diese Aufgabe wegen Befangenheit an seinen Großvater Tywin Lennister. Staffel 5 260px|right Tommen verfällt immer mehr den Avancen von Margaery. Schließlich kommt es zur Vermählung zwischen den beiden, was das Bündnis zwischen den beiden Häusern Lennister und Tyrell wieder stärken soll. Im Namen von Tommen ernennt Cersei Maes Tyrell zum Meister der Münze und Qyburn zum Meister der Flüsterer. Kevan Lennister soll zur Hand von Tommen werden. Da Kevan jedoch bemerkt, dass Cersei die Fadenziehern ist, lehnt dieser das Angebot vorerst ab. Als sich die Lage durch die Spatzen verschärft nimmt Kevan es schließlich an. Da sich zwischen Cersei und Margaery eine Rivalität um den Thron entwickelt, gelangt Tommen zwischen die zwei Fronten und wird als Spielball beider Parteien genutzt. Als Margaery und auch ihr Bruder Loras Tyrell von den Spatzen inhaftiert werden, versucht er mit seiner Mutter und den Spatzen zu reden, scheitert aber wegen seinem fehlendem Durchsetzungsvermögen. Staffel 6 In der 6. Staffel sieht man wie Tommen seiner Mutter wieder mehr und mehr Vertrauen zukommen lässt. Auftritte Nebencharakter Hauptcharakter In den Büchern thumb|250px|Tommen Baratheon ©Amok In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" ist Prinz Tommen Baratheon bekannt als jüngstes Kind von König Robert Baratheon und Königin Cersei Lennister. Er ist ein Mitglied des Hauses Baratheon von Königsmund, seine Geschwister sind Prinz Joffrey und Prinzessin Myrcella. Erscheinung und Persönlichkeit Tommen ist pummelig und hat weißblondes Haar. Zu Beginn der Buchreihe ist er ein Kind von sieben Jahren. Im Gegensatz zu Joffrey wird Tommen als gutherzig beschrieben, der stets versucht das Richtige zu tun. Obwohl er nicht so willensstark wie sein Bruder ist, denken viele andere Charaktere, einschließlich seiner Mutter, dass er ein besserer König sein wird als Joffrey. Früheres Leben Einmal nahm Tommen ein Reh als Haustier auf, doch das Tier wurde später von seinem älterem Bruder Joffrey getötet und gehäutet. Es wird ebenfalls angedeutet, dass Tommen von Joffrey schikaniert wurde. A Game of Thrones Tommen ist ein Teil von König Roberts Gefolge, das nachdem Tod von Lord Jon Arryn nach Winterfell aufbricht. Auf Winterfell liefern sich Tommen und Bran Stark einen Kampf mit Holzschwertern. Arya Stark empfindet ihn auf Winterfell als nicht elegant, im Verglich zu seinem Bruder Joffrey. Lord Eddard Stark entdeckt, dass Tommen und seine Geschwister nicht die Kinder von Robert sind, sondern die von Cerseis Zwillingsbruder, Ser Jaime Lennister. Tommen ist anwesend, als Eddard im Thronsaal festgenommen wird. A Clash of Kings Durch interne Aufstände und permanente Gefahr eines Angriffes, entscheidet Cersei, dass es zu unsicher in Königsmund sei und lässt Tommen verkleidet als Page aus der Stadt schmuggeln. Er sollte nach Rosby gebracht werden und dort den Schutz von Lord Gil Rosby genießen. Allerdings erfährt sein Onkel und amtierende Hand des Königs Tyrion Lennister davon und befiehlt Jaslyn Amwasser die Gesandtschaft abzufangen und Tommen selbst nach Rosby zu bringen, dadurch ist Tommen unter seiner Kontrolle, nicht Cerseis. Tyrion droht, dass jeder Schaden, der Alayaya zugefügt würde, einer Prostituierten, die durch Cerseis Befehl festgenommen wurde und von der sie glaubte, sie sei Tyrions Geliebte, gleichfalls Tommen treffen würde. Der Ritter der Königsgarde Ser Boros Blount, der es Amwasser erlaubt sich Tommen zu bemächtigen, wird deswegen seiner Aufgaben entbunden. Nachdem Amwasser in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser getötet wird, ist Cersei in der Lage Tommen wiederzubekommen, der durch die Schwarzkessel Brüder zurück nach Königsmund gebracht wird. A Storm of Swords Eigenständig plant Alester Florent, zu dieser Zeit Hand von Stannis Baratheon, ein Friedensabkommen mit Lord Tywin Lennister zu schließen, das eine Eheschließung zwischen Tommen und Stannis Tochter Sharin beinhaltet, aber sein Vorhaben wird nicht verwirklicht. Galerie *Siehe: Bilder (Tommen Baratheon) Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Tommen Baratheon es:Tommen Baratheon fr:Tommen Baratheon it:Tommen Baratheon lt:Tommen Baratheon pl:Tommen Baratheon pt-br:Tommen Baratheon ru:Томмен Баратеон zh:托曼·拜拉席恩 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Haus Lennister Kategorie:Haus Baratheon Kategorie:Haus Baratheon von Königsmund Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Bastarde Kategorie:Status: Am Leben